Seraphic Gate
The Seraphic Gate is an optional dungeon featured in all Valkyrie Profile titles, and is accessible after saving at the last save point in the game and reloading. In Valkyrie Profile, this means finishing the game first, as it is not possible to leave the final dungeon. In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, it is possible to complete the Seraphic Gate before facing the final boss. In Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, it is necessary to obtain all three endings in order for the dungeon to become available. The Seraphic Gate shares some common characteristics across all three games: *The dungeon has no relation to the actual storyline of the game: it thus contains humorous references which either mock a certain aspect of it or break the fourth wall. *The dungeon is very large, divided into multiple floors with only one save point at the very beginning, thus requiring lengthy backtracking when nearing the end. *The dungeon contains very valuable treasures, but also very powerful enemies and bosses, the latter often being stronger than the final boss itself. *The dungeon allows the player to recruit characters which were either not available during the main game (non-playable characters or villains) or have left the party. This can lead to aberrations such as both Brahms and Dylan or Hrist and Leone being present in the party at the same time. *Gabriel Celeste and the Ethereal Queen always feature as bosses. *Hamsters always feature as random enemies. *The dungeon can be completed up to ten times in order to obtain the Angel Slayer. Valkyrie Profile "Brave souls that stand before these halls, be thee ware! Their laws defy reason. Their horrors defy the imagination. Enter at your peril! Nothing you see here is real. Whatever happens in Seraphic Gate, stays in Seraphic Gate!" '' Overview The dungeon is accessible from the main menu after having saved at the last save point (either on Asgard Hill or in Jotunheim Palace) and finished the game. Once inside, you cannot access the World Map anymore: exiting will take you back to the menu screen. The dungeon is divided into five "floors", linked by teleportation glyphs and distinguishable by their colours and the difficulty of the enemies encountered. If playing in Hard mode, the player may have collected eight Flame Jewels throughout the dungeons exclusive to this mode. These allow access to additional areas in the Gate which house the rarest treasures and all three secret characters. All the Einherjar which have been sent up to Asgard over the course of the game will be back in the party at the beginning of the dungeon (1), but they will return at the same level as when they were sent up. 1 ''Due to a glitch, this does not apply to Lyseria: if you send her to Asgard, she will be gone for good Recruitable Characters *Lezard Valeth *Brahms *Freya All three must be defeated in battle before they will join. Treasure *Golden Egg *Spell Reinforce *Golden Egg *Golden Egg *Fire Lance *Gem of Creation *Mighty Check *Might Reinforce *Razor Shaft (1) *Eternal Garb (1) *Golden Egg *Golden Egg *Eternal Garb *Poison Blow *Sap Guard *Golden Egg *Fire Storm *Golden Egg *Eternal Garb *Soul Sword "Kusanagi" (1) *Wand "Mystic Sage" (1) *Frigid Damsel *Mighty Check *Golden Egg *Golden Egg *Scout Orb *Golden Egg *Golden Egg (1) *Ethereal Divide (1) *Holy Wand of Telos (1) *Golden Egg *Eternal Garb (1) *Lightning Bolt (1) *Shield Critical *Golden Egg (1) *Demon Sword "Nefarious" (1) *Bloody Duster (1) *Icicle Edge *Golden Egg *Dainslef (1) *Ether Laser (1) *Golden Egg *Lapis Lazuli *Wand of Exchange *Quartz Gem *Tri-Emblem (2) *Book of Riddles (3) *Angel Slayer (4) 1 requires a Flame Jewel to access 2 available after defeating the Iseria Queen for the first time 3 available after defeating the Iseria Queen between two and eight more times; these have no function, but highlighting them in the menu will bring up humorous messages 4 available after defeating the Iseria Queen for the tenth time Enemies *Gill-Man Leader *Fire Elemental *Unburied Dead *Bream Giant *Anemone *Hell Gaze *Brutal Gaze *Lesser Vampire *Ancient Golem *Misery Seeker *King Kraken *Unliving Vapor *Unholy Terror *Necro Centipede *Larvae *Venom *Mummy *Abyss *Lycurgus *Wise Sorcerer *Dragon Tyrant *Demon "Zorkreyl" *Accused One *Setkhefre *Disaster Eye *Carnage Beast *Lich *Vanir *Giant Lord *Loki Shade *Hamster *Dark Valkyrie *Lezard Valeth - BOSS *Brahms - BOSS *Freya - BOSS *Gabriel Celeste - BOSS *Iseria Queen - BOSS Miscellaneous *None of the chests in the Seraphic Gate are trapped. *The Giant Lord, Loki Shade and Dark Valkyrie are essentially clones of Surt, Loki and Hrist, respectively. Similarly, the Carnage Beast is a clone of Fenrir, and Setkhefre is a clone of Akhetamen, the boss of the Tombs of Amenti. Valkyrie Profile 2 Otherworldly deities' playground for the all-knowing. One cannot help but feel despair within its confines. Overview In addition to saving at the last save point, you also need to have explored 96% of the Tower of Lezard Valeth in order for the dungeon to become accessible. Once this is done, you can go back to the World Map to explore the dungeon right away: you do not need to have finished the game beforehand. The Gate appears on an island off the southern coast of West Midgard. This iteration of the Seraphic Gate consists of five floors, distinguished by battlefield layouts and enemy types. It also has an antechamber, from which you can go back to the World Map whenever you like. The antechamber contains a save point, a dais, a spring and a data crystal which displays various statistics about your character. It also contains a one-way teleportation mirror. Each floor of the Gate has its own one-way mirror, linking to this one, thus creating shortcuts back to the entrance. In addition, another mirror on the first floor creates a shortcut to the fourth floor, once its counterpart there has been activated. In order to gain access to the Gate proper, the player must first defeat a boss within the antechamber. To the left of the antechamber is the Sound Room. It contains a band of Kobolds which will play any piece from the game's soundtrack for a price. Some of the tracks need to be unlocked by exploring the Gate. Kobolds can also be found throughout the dungeon in dog houses. Activating these will trigger humorous cutscenes of Kobolds mockingly reenacting scenes from the game, followed by an easy battle against them. Each floor of the Gate except the fifth contains at least one Puzzle Room. These look like large domes and require advanced platforming and photon manipulation to reach valuable items. Each floor also features a boss, located in a similar domed room, which the player must defeat to open the way to the next floor. Data Crystal The Data Crystal displays the following statistics: * Area covered * Treasure obtained * Game saves * Enemy encounters * Monsters subdued * Retreated * Died * Dashed * Maximum damage * Maximum chain * Purple gems acquired * Shining gems acquired * Magic crystals acquired * Wall bounces * Ground bounces * Dismemberments * Break Mode activated * Accumulated damage * Quickest battle * Longest battle * Chapter 1 clear time * Chapter 2 clear time * Chapter 3 clear time * Chapter 4 clear time * Chapter 5 clear time * Chapter 6 clear time * Seraphic Gate clear count * Game clear count Sound Room Talking to either one of the three Kobolds will let you choose a song from the game's soundtrack from a list. However, the songs will all be designated by numbers and letters, rather than their names. Before clearing the Gate, each song will cost 1,000 OTH, but after clearing it once, the price will rise to 2,000 OTH. Some of the tracks can only be accessed after the Gate has been cleared once, and others can only be accessed on a harder difficulty (clearing the Gate twice or more). Recruitable Characters *Dylan (1) *Leone (1) *Hrist (2) *Lenneth (2) *Silmeria (2) *Lezard (3) *Freya (4) *Valkyrie (5) 1 joins after defeating Gabriel Celeste 2 joins after defeating Woden 3 joins after defeating Obsessed Ex 4 joins after defeating Frigga 5 joins after defeating Ethereal Queen Sealstones *Yggdrasil Blessing (dais) (1) *Festive Light Blessing (shell) *Transvestal Law (shell) (2) *Rust Wrath (dais) (1) *Trade Law (dais) *Powerless Pigeon Wrath (shell) (1) *Soul-Wringer Wrath (shell) (3) 1 situated in a Puzzle Room 2 requires Festive Light Blessing to obtain 3 This is actually the first sealstone you will come across, but reaching it requires obtaining Powerless Pigeon Wrath first. Treasure First Floor *First Oracle (1) *Noble Elixir (2) *Prime Elixir (2) *Bloody Duster (2) *Double-check (2) *Dead End (Arngrim's final attack) (2) *Goddess Tincture *Overdrive *Spirit Tincture *Double-check (arrow trap) *Prime Elixir (arrow trap) *Spirit Tincture (arrow trap) *Charge Break *Thunder Break (Rufus' final attack) *Ambrosia (explosion trap) *Foolproof Talisman (explosion trap) 1 appears in the first room of the first floor after clearing the Gate once 2 situated in the Puzzle Room Second Floor *Goddess Tincture (1) *Mithril Helm (1) *Dainslef (1) *Noble Elixir (explosion trap) (2) *Great Spear "Dinosaur" (explosion trap) (2) *Armor of Aleph (2) *Extreme Guard (2) *Might Potion (poison arrow trap) *Sorcerer's Savvy *Sage's Arcanum *Goddess Tincture (confusion gas trap) *Spirit Tincture *Guard Potion (explosion trap) *Second Oracle (3) *Thief's Thoughts *Sylphan Robe (confusion gas trap) *Extreme Guard *Sonic Edge (Heavy Warrior final attack) *Noble Elixir *Tome of Alchemy *Ether Crown *Goddess Tincture 1 situated in the left Puzzle Room 2 situated in the right Puzzle Room 3 appears in the room to the right of the exit after clearing the Gate twice Third Floor *Archer's Aptitude *Prime Elixir *Third Oracle (1) *Spirit Tincture *Horoscope Tablet (2) *Overdrive (2) *Infinte Admiration (2) *Fourth Oracle (3) *Shadow Crystal *Onion Plume *Sky-high Edge (Alicia's and Valkyrie's final attack) *Ether Helm *Warrior's Wits *Second Ruin (Light Warrior and Leone's final attack) 1 appears in the room to the left of the entrance after clearing the Gate thrice 2 situated in the Puzzle Room 3 appears in the room to the right of the exit after clearing the Gate four times Fourth Floor *Mithril Greaves (1) *Ether Greaves (1) *"Hamster" (1) (2) *Mithril Crown (1) *Blood Rain (Brahms' final attack) (confusion gas trap) *Holy Crystal *Fifth Oracle (3) *Union Plume *Dismember Legion (Dylan's final attack) *Sixth Oracle (4) *Golden Egg (explosion trap) *Prime Elixir (explosion trap) *Tome of Alchemy (freezing gas trap) *Fencer's Familiarity (confusion gas trap) *Furious Advance (Hrist's final attack) (enemy trap) *Double-check *Nectar Potion *Goddess Tincture (freezing gas trap) *Golden Egg (5) *Bloody Murder (5) *Rebellious Truth (Silmeria's final attack) (5) *Floral Garb (5) 1 situated in the top Puzzle Room 2 Opening this chest will change the ambient music and release a Hamster, who will run away. You need to pursue it to the room which contains the teleportation mirror to the first floor in order to fight it. Furthermore, if you want to encounter Hammy, you need to let the Hamster ambush you. 3 appears in the room to the left of the one which contained the Fifth Oracle (take the lower left exit) after clearing the Gate six times 4 appears in the room to the right of the exit after clearing the Gate five times 5 situated in the bottom Puzzle Room Fifth Floor *Goddess Tincture *Demon Sword "Levantine" *Eighth Oracle (1) *Smashing Shot (Archer final attack) (enemy trap) *Seventh Oracle (2) *Goddess Tincture *Ninth Oracle (3) *Code Break (Lenneth's final attack) (4) *Angel Slayer (5) 1 appears in the same room as Bahamut after clearing the Gate eight times 2 appears in the same room as Smashing Shot after clearing the Gate seven times 3 appears in the same room as the Goddess Tincture (one room above Code Break) after clearing the Gate nine times 4 requires Elusive Air Law to obtain 5 appears in the room before the Ethereal Queen after clearing the Gate ten times Enemies Antechamber *Dirna Hamilton (Magic) - BOSS *Determined Dirna (Magic) - BOSS (1) 1 available after defeating Ethereal Queen First Floor *Abyssinian Demon (Demon) *Berserk Warrior (no race) *Hell's Canon (Demon, Scaled, Magic) *Kill Bone (Unholy) *Phantom Flame (Ghost, Unholy) *Soul Summoner (Magic) - Mini-Boss *Gabriel Celeste (Demon, Divine, Magic) - BOSS Second Floor *Cosmic Visitor (Scaled) *Fish & Chips (Scaled) *Hammer Beetle (Insect) *Stray Gods (Pure) (Divine) *Type 22 Demon (Demon, Giant) *Walla Walla (Beast, Ghost, Scaled) *Damp Clayman (Giant, Plant, Unholy) *Heimdual! (Divine) *Ull in Highsocks (Divine) *Veil Kraken (Giant) *Round and Sticky (Plant) - Mini-Boss *Dog Alicia (Beast) and Dog Hrist (Beast) - Mini-Boss *Dog Rufus (Beast) - Mini-Boss *Dog Lezard (Beast) - Mini-Boss (1) *Woden (Divine, Magic) - BOSS (2) 1 only accessible after having cleared all other dog houses 2 Odin Third Floor *Hound of Tindalos (Beast) *Reject n°666 (Divine, Unholy) *Sagittarius (Beast) *Thunderbird (Beast, Divine) *Homunculus Copy (Magic) *Homunculus Hrist (Divine) *Insect King (Giant, Insect) *Sunspot Visitor (Giant) - Mini-Boss *Dog Alicia (Beast), Dog Hrist (Beast) and Lord of the Undead (Beast) - Mini-Boss *Dog Arngrim (Beast), Dog Rufus (Beast), Dog Odin (Beast) and Dog Hrist (Beast) - Mini-Boss *Obsessed Ex (Magic) - BOSS (1) 1 Lezard's Anarchic Entity form Fourth Floor *Umbrella (Beast, Unholy) *Hell Diver (Giant, Beast) *Lightning Kobold (Beast) *Mechanical Major (no race) *Escargone (Giant) *Maneater (Plant, Insect) *Backpacker (Divine, Magic) *Tiamat (Dragon, Giant, Scaled) *Black Pain (Dragon, Giant, Unholy) *Arectaris Returned (Giant, Plant) *Hamster (Beast) *Hammy (Beast) *Dog Freya (Beast) and Dog Odin (Beast) - Mini-Boss *Dog Alicia (Beast) and Dog Rufus (Beast) - Mini-Boss *Dog Arngrim (Beast) - Mini-Boss *Frigga (Divine) - BOSS (1) 1 Freya Fifth Floor *Norn (Magic) *Ghost in the Mirror (Unholy, Magic) *Mystical Saurian (Giant, Scaled) *Lower Lizard (Scaled) *Walther (Ghost, Unholy, Magic) *Gyne (Ghost, Unholy, Magic) *Sword Master (Giant) *Bahamut (Dragon, Giant, Scaled) - Mini-Boss *Ethereal Queen (Divine, Demon, Magic) - BOSS Miscellaneous The Berserk Warrior, Homunculus Hrist, Reject n°666 and Homunculus Copy are the boss forms of Arngrim, Hrist, Homunculus Silmeria and Lezard (first form) respectively. Similarly, Heimdual! and Ull in Highsocks are clones of Heimdall and Ull. Walther and Gyne also return as regular enemies, as well as Arectaris. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Seraphic Gate in this game is unlocked once the player has one or multiple save files with the three different endings completed. All characters from the game's stories are available and start with their initial equipment at level 1. Previously learned tactics and techniques are not carried over. Wylfred loses the Destiny Plume and cannot use the tactics he gains from it. Seraphic Gate is independent of the main game and the player cannot leave. On the plus side, players no longer need to worry about reaching a Sin requirement in every battle. Characters that can be recruited at this place include Ancel, Kristoff, Langrey, Roienbourg, Ailyth, Lenneth, Freya, Hrist and Arngrim. Bosses *Gabriel Celeste (Sorcerer) - A powerful mage from another world and the guardian of the Seraphic Gate. He may fly over the empty panels of the stage. His main attack is Dark Savior. His Soul Crush is Meteor Swarm (Element: Dark) which raises the Hit Gauge by 34 points. *Kristoff (Heavy Warrior) - The youngest prince of Artolia. His Soul Crush is Noble Crusade, which raises the Hit Gauge by 47 points. He may be recruited after defeating him for the first time. *Langrey (Sorcerer) - The eldest prince of Artolia. His main attack is Poison Blow (Element: Earth). His Soul Crush is Maleficent Harm, which raises the Hit Gauge by 30. He may be recruited after defeating him for the first time. *Roienbourg (Lancer) - A noble Lord who wants to save Artolia from war. His Soul Crush is Ferocious Fangs, which raises the Hit Gauge by 60 points. He may be recruited after defeating him for the first time. *Ailyth (Special Class) - Loyal servant of Hel, Queen of Nifleheim, who assumes the guise of a lady to move freely about Midgard. Ailyth's true form is in fact that of the ravenous demon-hound, Garm, that's why they both have the same Soul Crush: Shadow Storm, which raises the Hit Gauge by 60 points. She may be recruited after defeating her for the first time. *Lenneth (Light Warrior) - A Valkyrie presiding over Midgard at present. Sent forth by Odin, the Battle Maiden scours the killing fields for fallen warrior souls upon whom to bestow eternal heavenly glory. The Chooser of the Slain is revered as a savior by some, reviled as a death goddess by others. Her Soul Crush is Nibelung Valesti, which raises the Hit Gauge by 50 points.' She may be recruited' after defeating her for the first time. *Hrist (Light Warrior) - A Valkyrie fervently loyalty to Odin. This often compels her to act with blatant disregard for the will of mortals. Her Soul Crush is the same as Lenneth: Nibelung Valesti, which also raises the Hit Gauge by 50 points too. She also may be recruited after defeating her for the first time. *Arngrim (Heavy Warrior) - A mercenary from the Artolia region. Blessed with a true warrior's prowess and a good measure of luck, his sword-fighting technique is unmatched. In battle, he fights as a demon possessed, slicing through foes like a scythe through ripe wheat. His Soul Crush is Final Blast, which raises the Hit Gauge by 60 points. He may be recruited after defeating him for the first time. *Freya (Special Class) - The Goddess of Fertility and the second in command of Odin. She may fly over the empty panels of the stage. Her Soul Crush is Ether Strike, which raises the Hit Gauge by 50. She may be recruited after defeating her for the first time. Due her flying abilities and good stats, she may be a very useful unit. *Ethereal Queen (Sorcerer) - A powerful woman whose might is unbelievable. The final challenge of the Seraphic Gate. She may fly over the empty panels of the stage. Her main attack is Sacred Javelin (Element: Holy). Category:Locations Category:Dungeon